Tragedy
by x-kawaii-sakura-x
Summary: Summary: What happens… If everything you once loved… left…? (This story was be in two peoples POV. So, there would be two same stories with different POV.)


Clara: this is one of those stories... that may be boring for some. But still whether you like it or not... plz... r and r.  
  
Summary: What happens... If everything you once loved... left...? (This story was be in two peoples POV. So, there would be two same stories with different POV.)  
  
NOTE: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE OLDEN TIME, WHEN THEY WERE WARS AND THEY BURN PEOPLE THAT WERE DEAD.  
  
~~~~~~ Tragedy   
  


* * *

  
________ Chapter One: Goodbye...  
  


* * *

  
I woke up, looked at my sister and went to the bathroom. I stared at myself. Than I looked around me from the reflection of my mirror. Broken windows scratched and stained walls, dirty clothes, and couple of torn mattresses. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji; I have violet hair and amethyst eyes. I am 17 years old and I have a sister. Her name is Sakura. She has auburn hair, I don't know why, and emerald eyes, she is 4 years old. I finished brushing my teeth and went to the kitchen  
  
Just than, I heard loud noises.... It sounded like something big and fast was falling down from the sky. I froze. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and realized that they were bombs. Japan was still in a war with China. (I just made it up so don't be mad.)  
  
"Oh my god!! Sakura wake up... please you have to wake up now and get out of the house!" I yelled at her. Sakura finally woke up and I explained to her.  
  
"Sakura, remember the war isn't over, there's still bombs dropping down at us... hurry, we have get to the safe house," Once again I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Where are mommy and daddy?" Sakura asked, still dreamy.  
  
"Sakura!! I told you many times already, dad is at China in a war... remember? He is a soldier," This time, I lost my patience and picked Sakura off her feet. I carried her all the way to the safe house near the old abandon farm that we discovered.  
  
When we got there, Sakura asked me one more thing.  
  
"Well then, where's mommy?" She looked like she wanted to cry. Sakura always favored her mom the most. She never wanted to away from her.  
  
"Mom is a nurse, she's probably in the hospital, nursing wounded soldiers," I replied.  
  
The safe house that Sakura and I are in is very safe. That's why we called it the safe house. We found this abandoned farm one day when we went gathering flowers for mom's birthday. We stumbled across the old barn that is still stable enough to live in, so we made it our clubhouse. But now, we made it our safe house due to the war with China. This place is very safe, no bombs were ever dropped here, and everybody knew that nobody lives here and nobody ever goes near this place, even the people from China knew that.  
  
The safe house had a really good view of what was going on since it was on a cliff. It was always safe to see what was going on without people spotting you. I held onto Sakura tightly and looked under us.  
  
We saw planes flying everywhere and big black bombs dropping down to the ground. People were screaming, everybody was running and they were cries everywhere. I wondered to myself... "Why to people have to fight to conquer? Kill to beat? And sacrifice to save?" I think it's just not fair... people should be satisfied with how much they got and never want more... and if only people were less selfish and stubborn than maybe wars would never even start. Suddenly, few planes flew to our direction.  
  
I covered Sakura's mouth if my hands, I knew she was about to scream. Than I got down to the floor and pushed Sakura down too. The grass was too high for them to see us. So than it was always very safe to just sit there when an attack was going on. The planes flew right past us and I led Sakura back to the safe house after a few more minutes.  
  
She slept very well that night, I don't know why... I could never sleep when there was an attack. It always made me feel like another surprised attack would come again later that night. But Sakura, she was different, it almost felt like she knew everything. When an attack was gonna come and when it won't. She was my best friend. I loved her and she loved me. I would always take care of her if anything happened to her. I promised dad and mom that I would... but it's not just that... I want to. Finally I went to sleep.  
  
The next day, we returned back to our house. Wow, nothing was torn down, and our house was still standing. Boy, am I glad dad bought the house in the alley instead of the house in the big open meadows.  
  
"Tomoyo... I want to go see mom... I have a bad feeling," Sakura shut her eyes and felt the wind blow her hair. I think she was born Physic. Maybe but when I heard what she said... I felt a pain in my heart... as if... something was gone...  
  
Few hours later, we went to the town hospital and saw a lot of nurses crying. I asked them what happened. The building looked like it had fallen over, bits of the building were gone, and it was all burnt looking. One nurse explained to me that the bomb fell over this building it went on fire.  
  
I froze.  
  
Just than, I felt a tug on my jacket. It was Sakura, she was crying. She pointed to a man that had a gentle look on his face. He walked up to me and whispered something in my ears.  
  
I froze again, than looked down at my sister, Sakura. Why is she crying...? She doesn't know anything about what the man just told me. Unless she knows something about this accident. After all... she is physic.  
  
Few hours later, there was a death ceremony for the innocent people that died because of that one bomb. A lot of nurses and doctors carried dead people in one of those white lifter things. (Hehe I don't know what they're called.) They were put in the fire. It is a tradition to burn the dead people in Japan. I was about to leave, but something caught me in the corner of my eye. It was the last nurse that got killed in the fire. Mom... its mom! Tears escaped in my eyes... they fell down from my eyes to my cheeks, than on the floor. The sign said "Sonomi Daidouji."  
  
Her body was twisted. Her skin was all burnt off and you could only see her bones. But you could still see the body structure. Her skeletons were black and her bones were broken. She looked like she was a mummy that just got dug up from a long time ago. She looked frightening. Just than... I remember Sakura... what will she think of this?  
  
I looked at her and realized that she was not crying anymore. She looked back at me and smiled. Than softly said, "I knew this was gonna happen... I... I could sense it..."  
  
My eyes widened. Sakura already knew this was gonna happen... why didn't she tell me? Why did she wait for the man to tell me? Oh yea... that man... he said something to me.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Are you Tomoyo Daidouji?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I am and you are...?" I replied.  
  
"Hi, my name is Mr. Terada, and im the head of this hospital," he explained.  
  
"Hello Mr. Terada, nice to meet you... is there something I should know?" I asked him giving him the most polite look I could. Since he was my mom's boss.  
  
Mr. Terada smiled than frowned at me. He face was so soothing and calm... as if nothing bad happened. "Well you see..." he began and started to whisper in my ears.  
  
"Your mother, Sonomi Daidouji terribly died in the bombing accident yesterday. And she left me a note... She said she knew this was gonna happen and requested me to tell you that she wants you and your sister, Sakura, to live with your aunt." He said, "And she apologized for not being able to give you any money... as you all know, you family was not very rich."  
  
"My aunt? Which one?" I asked.  
  
"Mrs. Urashima, did I pronounce her name right?" Mr. Terada asked.  
  
"Yes you did... thanks for the notice," I bowed to him and left.  
  
"I will call her and let her know that you will be staying at her residence tomorrow," He bowed back and went to another child.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I looked down and walked away. Sakura ran after me and followed me when she caught up. That night I spent the whole night packing my stuff to leave. I bought a tin bottle of candy that Sakura loved. I would give her one when she complains. Sakura packed all her clothes and toys and we left for the trip. 


End file.
